


are you a volleyball? (because i dig you)

by ElysiumDreams



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysiumDreams/pseuds/ElysiumDreams
Summary: Guanlin, Jihoon, and an intense finale of a volleyball match.





	are you a volleyball? (because i dig you)

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to a friend about Haikyuu!! the other day so I wanted to write this drabble really quickly it’s kinda dumb and silly but I still hope you enjoy!

One more point.

That’s all Guanlin’s team needs, and they’ll be home free, will win the match that he’s been eager to play all week. However, one more point for the other team, and the game continues on, the two teams stuck in this irritating cycle until one of them can finally pull forward and end the game.

The ball is in Guanlin’s hands now, and he mindlessly bounces it on it court. He tries not to think too much; if he does, it’ll hurt him more than it’ll help, he thinks. When he looks up, the other team is already prepared for his serve, intense looks in their competitive eyes. Guanlin bounces the volleyball once more before taking a deep breath.

The whistle blows, and Guanlin flies.

He gets a running start, and just before his feet can touch the in-bound line in front of him, he leaps, tosses the ball in the air and smacks it as hard as he can, making sure to give it a little spin too.

It feels like he’s in slow motion, but the second he lands again, everything speeds back up, and he’s immediately thrust back into the game.

The court is live, both teams shuffling their feet on the court (a long time ago, Guanlin would have been annoyed by the sound; now, it’s like music to his ears). He watches closely as the other team dives, and miraculously, his strategic serve is saved from hitting the floor. Another player sets the ball, and then another spikes. Guanlin preps himself as the ball comes spiraling to the floor at such a high speed.

Instinctively, Guanlin dives, and Seonho comes along too. Both of them slide on their bellies, but neither are quick enough to save the ball from touching the ground. It lands with a mocking _bounce_ , and Guanlin grits his teeth in frustration.

“Nice try!” Seonho comments, and immediately he comes to help the off the ground. He reassuringly pats his back, but Guanlin doesn’t even register the gesture, too focused on his opponent who’s just scored his team another point.

On the opposite side of the court, the attacker is surrounded by his teammates, all of them shouting in joy as they ruffle the player’s hair. Guanlin just sees a whirlwind of maroon uniforms before they untangle themselves, and a rather handsome individual makes himself visible, triumphantly stepping up to the net.

_Park Jihoon._

Guanlin glares daggers at the other male. Not only has he gained a point for his team, but Guanlin has lost his serve because of him, he can’t help but to be a little annoyed. Jihoon notices, of course, and he raises a brow at the taller male.

“Better luck next time,” he teases, and Guanlin huffs. They _need_ to win this match.

As he steps back into his position, Guanlin eagerly awaits the next serve, keeping his feet light so he can move easier.

Across the court, Bae Jinyoung prepares himself for his serve, and once the referee blows the whistle, he tosses the ball in the air, slamming his palm against it and sending both teams into action once more.

Guanlin shuffles up the court; the ball comes directly at him, so he calls out an agressive “ _mine_!” to inform his teammates. They back off, and so he folds his hands over each other and prepares to bump, letting the ball smack against his forearms and fly up into the sky.

He watches then as Daehwi beside him prepares to set the ball; his long fingers form what looks almost like a perfect triangle, and he positions himself directly beneath the ball before pushing it up, setting up the perfect spike for their attacker, Hyungseob to send it over the net.

The spike is practically perfect; Hyungseob sends the volleyball plummeting to the ground, but Guanlin doesn’t have time to worry about whether or not it’s enough to gain them a point, because before he can even think about that, Jihoon is diving to the floor, and the ball bounces off his fist up into the air again, allowing Jinyoung to set it, and a very eager Park Woojin to spike it back to their side.

His team won’t give up that easily though. They rally, sending the ball over the net each time it comes over, protecting their side for as long as they can. The court is loud; both teams calling out their possessions, the crowds cheering on both teams, but Guanlin has to focus— he wants to win.

As he glides across the court, he watches breathlessly as Woojin sets the ball, and Jihoon comes flying again, leaping into the air before smacking the ball over the net into his direction once again. Guanlin barely has a second to react; he throws his long body to the ground in an attempt to save it, but he comes short, listens to the mocking sound of bouncing volleyball once more.

 _Dammit_! he curses to himself as he slams his fist on the court in frustration. Seonho helps him up again, and his entire team reassured him that it’s okay, but Guanlin knows that’s far from the case. They’re down now, and one more point for the opposite team means the match.

Jihoon has been aiming for Guanlin, and heknows it. A wicked glare is sent in Jihoon’s direction, but the other simply returns it with a wink, and Guanlin just wants to serve the ball straight into the other’s pretty face—

In no time, Jinyoung is serving again. His serve floats prettily over the net, and right to his teammate Donghyun. Donghyun perfectly bumps the ball up into the sky, allowing Daehwi to set, and Hyungseob to come running up to the net, and spike it to deliver a blow to the other team.

Except it happens so suddenly. Of course, Guanlin knows Jihoon can fly. He knows Woojin can too. What he doesn’t expect is the both of them to come up together, hands straight in the air and creating a perfect block to Hyungseob’s spike. The ball comes weakly back on their side, and in an instant, at least three of his teammates rush to save it, but none of them come up with it. Guanlin watches helplessly as the ball rolls away.

And then there are cheers. The other team screams in excitement, happiness as the final buzzer sounds. Guanlin does want to know the score; he knows they’ve lost, and in the most brutal way too. He sighs softly, slumping as he looks over at the other team. They’re cheering together in a circle, celebrating their win. _That_ _should be us…_

“Thanks for helping us up, _captain_ ,” Seonho teases, slapping Guanlin’s back rather harshly. He winces a little, but frowns at his friend’s words.

“Sorry… Got a little distracted…” he responds, scratching sheepishly at the back of his head.

“It’s fine… We’ll win next time.” Seonho gives him a thumbs up, and the rest of his team joins in the encouragement party, patting his back, bringing him into a group hug. It makes Guanlin feel a little better, especially as they line up to greet and congratulate the other team.

Like a good captain, Guanlin leads his team, standing in the very front of the line they prepare to congratulate the winning team. Of course, Jihoon is just like him, in the very front, and as the approach each other, Guanlin makes sure to give him the most distasteful look he can pull off; Jihoon just snorts at him and rolls his eyes.

Finally, Guanlin sighs in relief. With the game over, he could finally go home and shower, relax, take a nap before having to do his stupid math homework… He listens to watch his coach has to say for a few minutes, then goes to gather his belongings so he can leave as soon as possible.

Just as he begins to pack his sneakers away, Guanlin suddenly feels a little tug on his jersey that takes him a little by surprise. However, he’s not at all surprised to see who’s standing there.

Jihoon smiles up at him snarkily, a brow raised and his lips in a confident smirk. His arms are folded in front of him, and just by the look on his face, Guanlin can tell he’s just here to rub his win in.

“What happened? Thought you were gonna crush us—?”

Guanlin sighs softly as he slings his bag over his shoulder. “I never said that?”

At that, Jihoon scoffs. “What do you mean? Do I have to show you the text you sent me last night, you tall brat—!”

“Okay, okay, fine!” Guanlin frowns, placing his hand over the other’s mouth. “Gosh, you’re such a pain sometimes, you know that?”

Jihoon just giggles this time; Guanlin thinks he looks better like this though, when he isn’t trying to be all intimidating and scary. The other is just too cute, and his boyish features stand out more like this. He resists the urge to pinch the other’s cheeks, because he knows he doesn’t like it.

“Aren’t you going to tell me that I did a good job?” Jihoon pouts, crossing his arms again.

“For what? Beating my team?” Guanlin chuckles, and Jihoon follows him out. He walks at a slow pace so that the other can walk beside him. Of course, he knows what he wants to hear, but he just wants to drag this out a little longer, see how long he mess with Jihoon.

“Guanlin-ah!” Jihoon whines again, and Guanlin already gives in; he’s always been weak to Jihoon when he’s this cute.

“Okay, you did a good job… I’m happy for you, really…”

It’s quiet for a moment, but beside him, Jihoon smiles brightly, like the words have made his entire day. It’s not like he doesn’t praise the other often already, but this is special for Jihoon, he guesses. “It’s really the first time we’ve played against each other, huh… You did a good job too, Lin Lin-ah.”

As he walks, his cheeks flush a little, proud to hear the praise the the other gives to him. It’s when the reach the cold air outside the building that he finally stops moving, turning to face Jihoon once more. “So?” Guanlin raises a brow. “Did I do good enough to earn a kiss?”

At that, Jihoon’s eyes widen incredulously. He sputters a little, a flush creeping over his neck. “What?! What do you mean, I won! I deserve the kiss!”

“Aw, but I’m feeling sad that I lost…” Guanlin pouts. “What are you going to do about this? You’ve hurt my feelings, you know…”

“Yah, Guanlin, don’t be a—!”

But he’s only teasing, of course, because Guanlin cuts him off immediately with a tender peck to his lips. Jihoon sucks in a surprised breath, but he soon relaxes into the kiss, humming against his lips. As Guanlin pulls away, a soft look washes over his features, and he watches as the older practically glows in excitement. “Is that what you wanted?” Guanlin laughs.

“Mmm, I’m gonna kick your butt more often so I can get more kisses,” Jihoon hums.

“You don’t have to beat me in volleyball for me to kiss you, you dork, you’re my boyfriend—.”

“I know, but your kisses taste much better after a sweet, sweet victory—-..”

That earns a playful punch to Jihoon’s arm. Both of them laugh before they shyly look up at each other. Jihoon is still sweating a little, so Guanlin carefully lifts his sleeve to wipe at his brow. Jihoon hums thankfully.

“Mmm, thank you.. You better keep winning your games, you know. You promised we’d keep playing together in college.”

Guanlin smiles softly, and then be nods. He reaches forward and squeezes Jihoon’s hand in his, letting their fingers intertwine. His fingers are much longer than Jihoon’s, but Guanlin still thinks they fit perfectly.

“I will… Wait for me, okay?”

Jihoon grins brightly, and for Guanlin, the sight is much more rewarding than any victory.

**Author's Note:**

> curious cat: wannabyui


End file.
